I'm Here With You
by creepcandy
Summary: A slow Dream Duty, turns into one they won't forget.


It was Sadness' turn for Dream Duty.

The others were a little hesitant at first but they trusted Joy's word. The blue haired emotion watched as Anger, Fear, and Disgust turned in for the night before she turned to the blue emotion standing at the console in front of the large screen that was still black.

"Sadness, you sure you got this?"

Sadness opened her mouth to say something but closed it and nodded instead. Joy gave a soft smile and placed a hand on the short emotion's shoulder before gently rocking her from side to side.

"I know you do. But, ah, if you need me...just come get me."

"Thanks..."

Sadness watched as Joy inched her way to bed until she stopped.

"Remember, if you need me..." Joy trailed off as a smile took the place of her words. "Goodnight Sadness."

This time Joy went all the way to bed, glancing once more over her shoulder at Sadness and smiling.

Sadness stood at the console, her hands resting gently against it and her chin resting against the back of her hands. The screen stayed black for a long time, it wasn't until the unending sound of a fuzzy buzz silently filling the air at Headquarters did Sadness sigh. It seemed Dream Productions was lacking that night.

"Just my luck..." Sadness sighed.

The small blue emotion took a seat in front of the console and looked down at the ground, she twiddled her thumbs a moment before sighing again.

Maybe she wasn't cut out for Dream Duty. Maybe she was going to fail Joy. Maybe...maybe she wasn't good enough. The buzz of the screen provided little distraction to all the thoughts bouncing around in her blue head. What she didn't notice was the yellow orb opening up to show a memory on the screen. However, when she did finally notice, Sadness looked up at the screen with her head tilted slightly. She didn't recognize the memory at first but a small smile appeared across her face as gently ukulele music filled the air.

 _"A long, long time ago, there was a volcano, living all alone in the middle of the sea. He sat high above his bay, watching all the couples play, and wishing that he had someone too. And from his lava came a song of hope that he sand out loud, everyday for years and years."_

"I have a dream, I hope will come true, that you're here with me and I'm here with you. I wish that the Earth, sea, and sky up above...will send me someone to lava..."

Sadness was smiling but her smile faded as the music went from joyful to sad and the large frown on the volcano man's face brought forward Sadness' own frown.

" _Years of singing all alone turned his lava into stone until, he was on the brink of extinction. But little did her know that living in the sea below another, volcano was listening to his song."_

Joy awoke to the ukulele music and turned her head towards the sound. Quietly, she rose from bed and made her way to the main room, what she found made her smile.

 _"Now she was so ready to meet him above the sea as he sang his, song of hope, for the last time."_

Joy mouthed along the sad chorus but stopped as she a voice fill the air and upon looking up she discovered the singing came from her small, blue friend.

 _"Rising from the sea below, stood a lovely volcano, looking all around but she could not see him. He tried to sing to let her know that was not there alone but with no lava his, song was all gone. He filled the sea with his tears, and watched his dreams disappear as she, remembered what his song meant to her."_

As Sadness began to sing the chorus again, she stopped as she noticed her voice wasn't the only one who was singing. Turning around to see Joy approaching, Sadness gave the smallest gasp.

"-I wish that the Earth, sea, and sky up above, will send me someone to lava."

The yellow emotion sat next to her friend and smiled brightly at her causing Sadness to return the smile with a little less enthusiasm.

 _"Oh they were so happy to finally meet above the sea, all together now their lava grew and grew. No longer are they all alone with aloha as their new home, and when you visit them, this is what they sing."_

"I have a dream, I hope will come true-"

"-That you'll grow old with me-" Joy sang.

"-And I'll grow old with you-" Sadness sang back.

"-We thank the Earth, sea, and the sky we thank too, I lava you."

When the song finished, the two smiled at each other again, and that's where they stayed all night.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: (at the end, I know) I own nothing. Gift for a friend. You can take this story as a ship if you like.**


End file.
